


My Ghostly Roommate

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Another Ghost x Free! story, Chef Nanase Haruka (past), Ghost Haru, Jealous Nanase Haruka, Kisumi the homewrecker, M/M, Makoto is very dense, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Swim instructor Makoto, you kinda question Makoto's sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana was use to seeing weird things, he was even use to experiencing them, but he never thought he would be living with a ghost, especially one that seems to have taken a liking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghostly Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to write another Free! x Ghost story ever since I wrote Makoto the Friendly Ghost, but I couldn't think of anything until now, so I thought I would write another Free! x Ghost one-shot story, but this time Haru will be the ghost :3
> 
> So hope you like it!

Makoto woke up at around 9 a.m. and realized he was going to be late for work.

"Crap!" Makoto exclaimed as he rushed out of his bedroom door and entered his bathroom. As he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, he couldn't help but try to think why he forgot to set his alarm last night. It finally occurred to him that he did set his alarm last night, and someone turned his alarm off, and he knew who turned it off.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. After he finished dressing, he started searching for the culprit around the apartment. "Haru! Where are you?" Makoto exclaimed as he looked around. He checked the closet, the kitchen, and the two bedrooms, and so far he couldn't find the culprit. "Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. He tried to think where Haru could be when he realized he should check the second bathroom, the only one with a bathtub.

Makoto went inside and was not so surprised to see his roommate in the bathtub. "Haru, did you turn off my alarm again?" Makoto asked as he crossed his arms.

"...Maybe," Haru said then dunked his head into the water.

"Don't ignore the question, I want you to stop doing that Haru! I can't be late for work just because you feel like turning off my alarm! ...Actually, I don't have time to discuss this right now, so we'll finish this later, right now I got to go," Makoto said as he turned around and was about to head out of the door when he felt his entire body floating.

"Haru! Put me down!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...I don't wanna," Haru simply said as he twirled his finger, causing Makoto to spin a bit.

"Haru! I'm seriously going to be late for work!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Hm...then just tell them you called in sick," Haru said.

"I-I can't do that! I don't want to lie!" Makoto said.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to possess you," Haru said as he jumped into Makoto's body. Makoto's face became very expressionless and his eyes turned blue.

"H-Haru! Stop possessing my body!" Makoto said.

"Stop struggling so much, it's seriously a pain," Haru's voice said from Makoto's body.

"H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. Makoto felt his body moving and soon he found himself in the living room. He felt his arm stretch out to pick up his phone and he started dialing the number to his work place.

"Hello? Tachibana-san? Where are you?"

Haru coughed and tried to make his best impersonation of Makoto's voice. "Sorry, I don't think I can come in today, I got a cold and I don't want to infect the children with my cold," Haru said in Makoto's body.

"I see, you do sound different, alright I'll inform everyone you're not coming, too bad, the kids are going to miss you today."

"Yeah, I'll miss them today as well," Haru said.

"Alright, hope you get better soon."

"Yeah, thank you," Haru said and he hung up. Haru then hopped out of Makoto's body, and Makoto collapsed on the ground while shaking.

"You know how much I hate you doing that! I also hate that you lied to my manager like that!" Makoto whined.

"It'll be fine, now you can spend the rest of the day here with me," Haru said.

"That doesn't make the situation better!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru simply shrugged and fazed through the bathroom door and probably got back inside the bathtub.

"Ugh, when I agreed to live with a ghost, I didn't expect this at all," Makoto sighed.

It was true that Haru was a ghost, it was also true that Makoto decided to live with a ghost. How this happened, well it was a strange and weird encounter, especially for Makoto.

* * *

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Um hi, this is the new resident, Tachibana Makoto," Makoto said.

"Oh Tachibana-san, it's nice to hear from you, is there a problem?"

"W-well...I wouldn't say it's a big problem, I guess...but it is sorta a problem...and I was wondering if you could come over here and tell me what to do," Makoto said.

"Tachibana-san, what exactly is your problem dear? Is the water not warm? Is there some wrong with the electricity? Do you have a leaky faucet?"

"No no no, nothing like that...but um...I seem to be floating," Makoto said.

"Floating?"

"Not just me that's floating, but it also seems that my furniture is floating," Makoto said.

"I-I see...a-anything else?"

"Well...there's a ghost in my bathtub, and he's just staring at me," Makoto said.

"...I'll be there in a few minutes dear."

* * *

 "Tachibana-san, I'm here...Tachibana-san?" The landlady entered Makoto's apartment and saw that the entire living room was a mess. "Oh my, Tachibana-san? Are you here?"

"I'm in the bathroom with the only bathtub!" Makoto's voice exclaimed.

"I'm coming dear!" The landlady quickly entered the bathroom and was shock at the site she was seeing. "Haruka! Stop dragging Tachibana-san into the bathtub with you!"

"..."

"...Wait, you know him?" Makoto asked as he felt his body being released.

"Yes...he's my grandson," the landlady said.

"Eh?"

* * *

 "So...your grandson died from hypothermia?" Makoto asked as he stirred his tea.

"I'm afraid so, Haruka here was always the little water lover, but I guess one day when I wasn't looking, he stayed in the bathtub for so long that his body became too cold, and well...by the time I found where he was...it was too late I'm afrraid," the landlady said.

"I see...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

"Oh don't be, my grandson here sorta deserved it. I kept telling him to not stay in the bathtub for a long time, but did he ever listen to me? No, so this is his own fault," the landlady sighed.

"I see....so why is he haunting my apartment?"

"Well...this is where he use to live," the landlady replied.

"...So that's why the rent was very cheap," Makoto mumbled.

"I'm sorry dear, I just thought that Haruka would have moved on if someone else moved in, but I guess that isn't the case," the landlady explained.

"It's alright," Makoto said.

"I'll understand if you want to move out, Tachibana-san," the landlady said.

"Oh no, I-I think I can manage having a ghost for a roommate," Makoto said.

Said ghost turned his head and was now looking at Makoto with an astonished look.

"Y...you don't mind living here with Haruka?" the landlady asked.

"...Well...I'll admit it'll be interesting...and a new experience, but I think I can manage. Besides, finding a new place when I just moved in is going to be a hassle," Makoto rubbed his neck.

"I see...that's great, and if Haruka here ever does anything troubling, don't hesitate to tell me," the landlady said.

"I will," Makoto smiled.

"Great, now Haruka, I want you to be very nice to Tachibana-san, and don't do anything that'll upset him, alright," the landlady said.

Haruka nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, well Tachibana-san, if that's all, I shall take my leave now, and thank you for the tea."

"My pleasure, thank you," Makoto said.

The landlady left, leaving Haruka and Makoto alone in the still messy apartment.

"Oh...um since we're going to be roommates...I guess I should properly introduce myself. I'm Tachibana Makoto, but you can call me Makoto," Makoto said, wondering if the ghost can even talk in the first place since he was very silent this entire time.

"Nanase Haruka, but just call me Haru," the ghost replied.

"Oh, so you can talk, well it's nice to meet you...um Haru," Makoto said as he offered his hand.

Haru stared at his hand and was about to grab it until his entire hand fazed through Makoto's.

"Oh...I guess since you're a ghost, you can't really touch me..." Makoto said.

"..." Suddenly, Haru had an idea, he started walking towards Makoto, while Makoto slowly backed away, and soon Haru was inside Makoto's body.

"H-Haru?" Makoto suddenly felt his body moving on its own and he felt his left hand and right hand grabbing each other and were awkwardly shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Makoto," Haru's voice came out of Makoto's mouth. Haru then left Makoto's body, sending a shiver down Makoto's spine.

"...I think we should make a rule for you to never do that to me ever again," Makoto said. Haru simply shrugged and went back to the bathroom to enjoy his bath.

* * *

Ever since then, Haru and Makoto somehow became close. Or maybe it was more of the fact that Haru became close to Makoto. Makoto doesn't know why Haru became so attached to him, but it most like started when Makoto asked Haru about his life before dying.

"What was it like when you were still alive?" Makoto asked.

"Alright I guess, I lived in this apartment once I finished college, move to the apartment my grandmother owns, and worked as a chef," Haru said.

"Huh, I would have thought you would have gotten a job as a pro swimmer and try to go the Olympics or something," Makoto said.

"Well that was an option, but it seemed like too much effort, besides, I prefer to swim freely and as a hobby," Haru said.

"I see, you must really like water," Makoto said.

"...You think I'm weird that I like water to that extent don't you?"

"No no no, of course not. Everyone has their own likes and dislikes, I should really judge, besides, I honestly think it's interesting," Makoto smiled.

"...You think it's interesting?"

"Yeah because you loving water is what makes you you, so you should be happy with that and not let others judge you," Makoto said.

"...You're the first person to ever say that about me," Haru said. "...Thank you."

"Of course, Haru," Makoto said gently. The two went back to whatever they were doing, which was Makoto reading his novel and Haru watching TV, but without Makoto realizing, Haru was sitting a bit closer to Makoto.

* * *

Ever since then, the two have been great friends, but that doesn't mean Makoto enjoys some of the antics Haru creates in his life, especially possessing his body once again and lying to his manager.

"Seriously Haru, you can't be making me do that just because you don't want me to leave," Makoto sighed as he started changing out of his work clothes.

"But it's so boring here when Makoto isn't around," Haru sighed.

"I know, but you could always leave to visit your grandmother, she lives in this apartment complex as well you know, and you did told me you can go anywhere in this apartment complex as long as it isn't outside the territory," Makoto said.

"Too much effort," Haru sighed.

"Jeez, you're like a spoiled kid sometimes, you're lucky I'm already use to this kind of behavior from my siblings," Makoto said.

"You should invite them to visit you once in awhile," Haru pointed out.

"I will I will, I'm just busy at the moment," Makoto said.

"Right," Haru said.

Suddenly, Makoto's phone rang. "I bet it's from my boss telling me that I can't have these unexpected vacation days again," Makoto sighed as he picked up his phone. "Oh, actually, it's Kisumi," Makoto said.

"Kisumi? Who's Kisumi?" Haru asked.

"A close friend since middle school and high school," Makoto smiled.

"...Close?" Makoto doesn't know why, but he felt a bit of anger in Haru's voice, but quickly ignored it and answered the call. 

"Hey Kisumi, it's been awhile," Makoto said.

"Yeah, I haven't heard from you since we went to different universities," Kisumi's chuckle could be heard from the phone.

"I know, we should hang out soon," Makoto said.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling, I was wondering if you wanna go see a movie with me?" Kisumi asked.

"Sure, I think this Saturday I'm available, when should we meet?"

"How about seven in the evening?"

"That's perfect, I'll see you around," Makoto said.

"Great, see ya," Kisumi said. After the two exchanged their goodbyes, Makoto finally hung up. When he turned around, he was met with very angry blue eyes.

"Um...are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"...Peachy," Haru huffed.

"...Well...since I'll be staying home today, I might as well do some cleaning," Makoto said as he walked around Haru and started getting the vacuum.

It was sorta difficult to clean since Haru kept glaring at him. Everywhere he go, Haru would follow him while giving him that angry look, and when he tried following him into the bathroom, that was when Makoto finally asked what was going on.

"Haru, I don't know what you're thinking if you don't tell me, so please tell me why you're angry," Makoto asked.

"...I just don't want you to go see that Kisumi guy," Haru said.

"What? I-I can't cancel on Kisumi, we haven't hung out for a very long time, and I want to see Kisumi," Makoto said.

"Well I don't want you to go," Haru huffed. He hoped and pray that the words Haru was saying would get into Makoto's head.

"...Oh I see what's happening here," Makoto said.

"Finally," Haru sighed.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"...Yes..." Haru said.

"Well don't worry Haru, I would never let my friendship with Kisumi ever change the friendship between me and you," Makoto said.

"...What?"

"I'll always be Haru's best friend, so don't worry so much. Maybe one day, I'll introduce you to Kisumi and you two can be great friends," Makoto smiled.

"..."

"Anyways, I better go out and get the groceries, see you later," Makoto said as he grabbed his keys and headed out.

"...Idiot," Haru sighed. Haru decided to go see his grandmother and ask her for some advice.

* * *

 "Oh my, it seems you fell in love with someone who is very dense," the landlady said.

"I know...what should I do to get him to realize how I feel?" Haru said.

"Well...you could just be straightforward and just tell him, I'm pretty sure he'll understand if you tell him that way," the landlady said.

"I guess...but...I feel like it wouldn't be very romantic," Haru sighed.

"Well dear, sometimes the most romantic moments are the ones that aren't suppose to be romantic."

"...What does that mean?"

"It means that anytime is a romantic time, as long as you do it in a certain way. Just go out there and confess to him, besides, a catch like him isn't going to stay single forever," the landlady said.

"I guess you're right...but he has that movie night with Kisumi..." Haru said.

"Hm...well...why not crash the party?"

"You want me to ruin Makoto's date with Kisumi?"

"Why not? I always say, live life with some risks," the landlady said.

"That's a terrible life lesson grandma," Haru said.

"Yes, but when you're my age, you tend to want to do things when you were still young," the landlady sighed.

"I died in my bathtub when I was only twenty-two," Haru said.

"Well...whose fault was that?"

"Grandmother!" Haru groaned.

"Now now, you better get out there and prepare your little plan if you want to get Tachibana's heart," the landlady said.

"Right," Haru said. After saying goodbye to his grandmother, Haru went back to the apartment and started preparing his plan.

* * *

"Haru, I'm leaving," Makoto announced at the front door.

"Alright, have fun," Haru said.

"Huh, you seem better, less...angry," Makoto said.

"Well...I thought about what you said and realized it really was ridiculous for me to be jealous, you can have as many friends as you want, and not just have only me," Haru said.

"Great, I'm glad you understand," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah, anyways I hope you have fun," Haru said.

"Alright, see you later," Makoto waved and closed the door.

Once Haru knew he was gone, he quickly went into the closet and took out his disguise. A green overcoat, a fedora, dark blue pants, and black boots. He used his ghost powers to arrange them to make it look like someone was wearing them.

"Perfect," Haru said as he possessed the clothes and started walking out of the door.

It took a lot of practice and lots of control, but Haru managed to possessed the clothes and walk outside the apartment complex. The only way for a ghost to go outside the place their haunting is by possessing someone or something. Since Haru was not use to possessing clothes and making them walk like a human, it took a lot of concentration and practice, but so far he's managing.

As he was walking, he accidentally tripped on a rock and his hat came off. He heard a woman screaming, and he quickly grabbed the hat and ran out of the area.

"That was close," Haru sighed once he felt it was safe. He put the fedora back on his head and continued walking to find Makoto. Once he reached the theater, he spotted the familiar shaggy brown hair and someone with bubblegum pink hair, who Haru can only assume is Kisumi.

"I heard this movie is great," Kisumi said.

"Really now? Well it does sound interesting," Makoto said.

"Yeah, hope we can get good seats though," Kisumi said.

"Same here," Makoto said. The two bought their tickets and went inside. Once Haru was next in line, he realized he didn't bring any money.

"I'm sorry sir, but if can't afford a ticket then I'll have to ask you to step aside and let the other customers buy their tickets," the woman said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Haru simply said as he left the line. Haru tried to think of how he can enter the theater when he realize he could always faze through the walls and haunt the movie theater.

Once Haru faze through the walls, he started searching for Makoto. He used his invisibility abilities so that no one can see him. Once he found the two buying snacks, he decided to haunt the popcorn machine. When he saw that Kisumi and Makoto were next in line, he made the machine to go haywire and started throwing pieces of popcorn at them, specifically Kisumi.

"H-Hey!" Kisumi exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sirs, but it looks like the popcorn machine is malfunctioning!" said the cashier.

"Well make it stop! It looks like it's only throwing popcorn at me!" Kisumi exclaimed. The cashier unplugged the popcorn machine, but Haru continued throwing popcorn at Kisumi.

"W-what the!?"

"Hey! What's going on?"

"I don't know! Let's just run for it!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Right! I wasn't that hungry anyways!" Kisumi exclaimed. The two started running away, and Haru finally stopped. He jumped out of the popcorn machine and started following the two.

"That was insane, you alright?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, but it seriously felt like that machine was aiming for me," Kisumi said as he started getting popcorn out of his hair.

"Yeah...but at least we got free popcorn," Makoto laughed as he took a piece of popcorn from Kisumi's hair and ate it.

"My my, is Makoto flirting with me?" Kisumi teased.

"I-I wasn't! I swear!" Makoto blushed in embarrassment.

"Relax buddy, I knew you weren't," Kisumi laughed.

"R-right," Makoto sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's get inside," Kisumi said.

"Right," Makoto said. The two went inside the theater, with Haru following them.

"Just in time, and we found the perfect seats," Kisumi said.

"Yeah," Makoto said.

"This is going to be so good," Kisumi said.

"Not if I can help it," Haru huffed as he started making people float and chairs move.

"W-wah! What's going on!?"

"Help! Someone get me down!"

"Why are the chairs acting weird!?"

"Let's get out of here!"

Everyone started running out of the theater until Kisumi and Makoto were left.

"Come on Makoto! Let's get out of here!" Kisumi exclaimed.

"Um...I...I need to find my phone," Makoto said.

"Now?!"

"...Yes," Makoto said.

"...Woah!" a bag of popcorn almost hit Kisumi in the head, "Whatever, I'll see you outside!" Kisumi said as he ran out of the theater, leaving Makoto behind.

"...Haru, get out here!" Makoto exclaimed. The room became calm once again, and Haru came out of the floor and was in front of Makoto.

"...Hi," Haru said.

"...What are you doing?" Makoto asked as he crossed his arms.

"...Trying to ruin your date," Haru said.

"Haru, this wasn't a date! This was just me hanging out with my friend! Seriously, why do you have to be so...so...I don't know what to call you since I'm never this angry," Makoto said.

"...I'm sorry..." Haru said.

"You're lucky I knew it was you who was doing this, or else I would have been very angry when I find out later," Makoto said.

"I know..."

"Now tell me this...why did you do it?"

"..." Haru said something incoherent, and Makoto had to ask him to repeat his words.

"What was that?"

"...I said I love you," Haru blushed.

"...Oh," Makoto simply said as his face became red.

"...Yeah..." Haru said.

"...W-well Haru...I-"

"I know, it's impossible isn't it? I'm a ghost and you're...well...alive, it'll never work out," Haru sighed.

"No no no...what I wanted to say was...I...I love you too," Makoto blushed.

"What?"

"W-well...the more I spend time with you, the more I get to know you...and the more I get to know you...the more interesting you are...and soon...that interest became admiration, and then it became love...I don't know...it's complex but...I know I love you," Makoto said.

"...Makoto...you know this is weird thought, right? Being in love with a ghost..."

"W-well...you could say I'm use to seeing weird stuff...and experiencing them," Makoto said.

"I'm glad," Haru said as he tried to hug Makoto, but fazed through him.

"Oh...guess we can't do that..." Makoto said.

"...We can't really kiss either...huh?" Haru said.

"...Yeah..." The two went silent, and tried to think of something, until Makoto finally spoke up. "Haru...as you know this isn't really going to work out...huh?" Makoto said.

"Yeah...so does that mean...?"

"It seems so...we can't really be together unless I die early, or you somehow come back to life," Makoto said.

"...Well we could-"

"I'm not committing suicide," Makoto immediately said.

"I wasn't suggesting that," Haru said.

"Right...but you know Haru...even though we can't be together officially...we can still be together and say how much we love each other...maybe that'll be enough," Makoto said.

"...Yeah...I guess I wouldn't mind that," Haru said.

"Yeah...it'll be like how use to be...but...now that we know how we feel for each other," Makoto said.

"Yeah...and hey...I could always possess you and make you-"

"Don't even think about it," Makoto blushed.

"Right...I'm glad I got to finally tell you how I feel though," Haru said.

"Same here," Makoto said. "Now, let's go home."

"Right...um...actually...you're not going to like this...but I need to possess your body if I'm going to be able to leave this place," Haru said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Fine, do it fast before someone comes in here," Makoto sighed. Haru jumped into Makoto's body and possessed him.

"Alright, let's go," Haru said from Makoto's mouth.

"Ugh, I'll never get use to this," Makoto sighed.

"Yeah yeah, quit complaining and let's go, I really want to take a bath," Haru said.

"Fine," Makoto sighed.

Once the two were outside, Kisumi started walking towards them.

"Hey Makoto, you were in there for a long time, what happened?"

"U-um...well I-"

"I realized my boyfriend was the one who was doing all that floating objects and moving chairs trick, so I just confront him and I'm going home to meet with him," Haru said in Makoto's body.

"Boyfriend? Dang, I was going to ask you out after the movies too...guess I was too late," Kisumi said.

"Wait...you had a thing for me?" Makoto said.

"Well duh? Wasn't it obvious?" Kisumi said.

"U-um...not really..." Makoto blushed.

"Dense as ever...well...I'll probably get over it sooner or later...but...it was nice hanging out again like old times," Kisumi said.

"Yeah...we should do this again soon," Makoto said. He felt his left hand pinch his side. "A-at least when I'm not spending too much time with my boyfriend, of course."

"Right...well...see ya around, Makoto," Kisumi said.

"See you," Makoto waved. Once Kisumi was gone, Haru and Makoto walked back to their apartment. "Haru, please don't get jealous the next time I hang out with my friends."

"I'll try, but just remember, you're mine," Haru said.

"Right," Makoto said.

* * *

 Haru was waiting patiently for Makoto to return home. He made dinner like he usually does and was excited to see him. He saw the door unlocking, and Haru couldn't wait any longer, so he fazed through the wall and saw his grandmother.

"Grandmother? What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"...Haru...I got a call from the hospital...Makoto-san...isn't coming back."

"What? What do you mean?"

"...There was a car accident...he...he didn't make it..."

"...No...no! H-he...he can't die!" Haru felt tears coming out. He never thought he could actually cry, but here he was, crying as his grandmother tried to sooth him even though it was impossible.

"I'm sorry Haruka...he's in a better place now..."

"Well...if you call going home is a better place, then I guess you're right," Makoto said.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed as he hugged him. "...You're a..."

"Ghost...looks like I'll be stuck here with you for all eternity or something," Makoto said.

"I'm glad," Haru said as he pulled Makoto's face and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh my," the landlady giggled.

"H-Haru! Your grandmother is watching!" Makoto whined.

"Don't care," Haru said.

"Well, since you two are going to stay in this apartment forever, might as well make sure not to rent it to anyone," the landlady said as she walked away.

"T-thank you!" Makoto shouted after her.

"Now that we're alone, let's see what else two ghosts can do in bed," Haru said.

"E-eh!?" Makoto squeaked. Haru pulled Makoto into the apartment.

Makoto was use to many weird things. He has seen many weird things and experience them, and now he was use to having a ghost as a roommate and lover.

_**The End!** _

 


End file.
